Hogwarts Welcome DemiGods
by OutWithSociety
Summary: During OotP after LO. Hermione and Luna are demi-gods who leave Hogwarts to fight with their siblings. After Luke died Kronos took over Voldemorts body joining titans and DE 2gether. Camp HB now must train the hogwarts students. HHr and LL/FW Major Ginny Bashing! Kick-butt Hermione and Luna. Plzz Read : Rated T for Language


Regular P.O.V.

**First PJ crossover. Be kind. **

**I own Nothing whatsoever! :'(**

Percy, Annabeth and Chiron were in front of the big house.

" We're in trouble." Chiron said.

" Yeah, I think it's time we called in backup." Percy said. Despite everything Annabeth looked excited.

" You mean?"

" Yep, we need Hermoine and Luna." Percy said.

At Hogwarts

Hermoine was sitting in double potions, with Ravenclaw when she got an Iris message.

" What the …." Harry started as Annabeth, Percy and Chiron popped on screen.

" Percy!" Hermoine and Luna said going over to the screen.

" Hermoine, Luna. We need you to come back to camp, Kronos and the Titans are closing in, Beckendorf is dead and we're short on campers." Percy said.

Luna gasped, " Oh poor sis." she said.

" Don't worry bro, we'll be there as soon as we can. Do me a favor and send some pegasi, we'll get there faster." Hermoine said.

" Sure thing sis, can't wait to see you." Percy said and the iris message faded.

Luna and Hermoine shared a look.

" Lets move." Hermoine said and they started to leave the classroom.

" Wait just a moment, you girls aren't going anywhere." Snape said

" Yes we are." Luna said.

" No you're not." Snape said grabbing Hermoines arm only to find a sword under his chin.

" Yes we are." Hermoine said. Snape tried to reach for his wand but a notched arrow by Luna stopped him.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you professor." Luna said.

" Now we're going to go, tell Dumbledore that something came up at camp." Hermoine said and turned to leave.

When they passed Harry and Ron they stopped.

" Tell Fred I love him for me." Luna said to Ron.

Hermoine just point blank kissed Harry and whispered, " In case I don't come back."

And with that they walked out the door.

" What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked.

" No idea. What did Hermoine mean by in case she doesn't come back?" Harry asked.

" No idea."

When class was dismissed they met up with the twins and Ginny.

" Where's Hermoine?" Fred asked

" Gone, she and Luna just left. Something about being needed back at camp and Kronos coming." Ron said.

" Probably just Loony stuff." Ginny sneered taking Harry's hand.

" What!" Fred said.

" Oh and Fred Luna said to tell you that she loves you…" Ron said.

" What?" the twins said at the same time. While Ginny laughed.

" Haha the Loon has a crush on Fred."

" Shut up Gin." Fred said.

" Why would she say that?" George asked.

" I don't know, and then Hermoine kisses Harry and says its in case she doesn't come back." Ron said.

" SHE DID WHAT?" Ginny schreeched.

" Nice goin' Ron" Harry mumbled.

" She kissed you? She better hope she doesn't come back." Ginny said.

3 months later at Hogwarts

It had been 3 months since anyone had seen or heard from Luna or Hermoine and the guys were freaking out.

They tried owling them, but they never got an answer. They were stating to fear that they knew what Hermoine meant by in case they don't come back.

It wasn't until dinner in the great hall that something changed.

Everyone was sitting down eating when the great hall doors burst open and about 50 kids (most had bruises and cuts that were still healing) led by 8 people wearing what looked like armor and carrying weapons stroded in and down the hall.

What made everyone gasp was that they were being led by Hermoine and Luna.

Both were wearing blue jeans, short sleeve shirts and full Greek armor. Hermoine has her sword strapped to her side and Luna had her bow in hand with quivers held on her back.

Both had scars. Luna's eyes were a bright pink and Hermoines were the most beautiful ocean blue.

The group of eight continued down the long hall toward the head table. When they passed Harry, Ron and the twins Hermoine winked.

" Professor Dumbledore, on behalf of the gods we ask for your assistance in our war against the Titan Lord Kronos." Hermoine said.

" Wow mudblood, you have lost it." Draco laughed along with the rest of slytherin. But it went silent when a bolt of lightening blasted a huge hole in the middle of the table.

" You would be wise not insult Zeus' favorite neice again Malfoy." Luna said.

" And what do you know Loony?" Cho sneered, an arrow landed right between her fingers, causing her to scream.

" And you would do well not to insult the best archer at camp Chang." Hermoine said.

" Now back to business, what is it exactly that you need us to do?" Dumbledore asked.

" It seems Kronos has managed to find another body to take Luke's place." Hermoine said a tear escaping from her eye.

" That body is Voldemorts." Luna said. Dumbedore gasped. " Oh dear."

" Exactly, he not only has deatheaters now, but monsters aswell. Kronos will be gathering his forces and we anticipate an attack within the next 3 months." Annabeth said.

" We've already lost so many campers, and we need help. We would like you to allow us to train the students in combat. Harry Potter cannot defeat Voldemort, since it is no longer him. It is Kronos someone a thousand times more powerful and a million times more ruthless." Percy said.

" You need our help as much as we need yours Dumbledore, I suggest you take the offer." Hermoine said.

" Yes I see, still I must confer with the other teachers, we shall get back to you as soon as possible." And with that the teachers left, leaving the campers and students in awkward silence.

" Well that went well I believe. What do you think Connor?" Travis Stroll said.

" Oh yes quite well, my favorite part was when Zeus almost blew up that table." Connor said.

" Yes, I quite liked that. But you have to admit that Luna shooting that arrow was epic. Great shot by the way Lune." Travis said.

Luna gave a dramatic bow, " Thank you boys, I am the best archer at camp you know." Luna said with mock arrogance.

" Ugh you are soooo conceited, more conceited than Aphrodite children usually are." Percy said.

" Whatever seaweed brain." Luna said.

" Hey only I can call him that." Annabeth said defensively.

" Too bad he was my brother before he was your boyfriend." Hermoine said.

" Can we not talk about me like I'm invisible please?" Percy said.

" You're such a whiner Percy." Thalia said rolling her eyes.

" Whatever Thalia." Percy said.

" Uh don't mean to interrupt, whatever this is but…Hermoine where have you and Luna been, we've been worried sick." Harry said.

" We've been in Manhattan fighting a war." Luna said.

" A war?" Harry asked.

" Yes Harry a war, a very dangerous war which is why I told you I might not come back." Hermoine said blushing.

" Oh mi god, she's bushing!" The Stroll brothers said laughing.

" Shut it you too, oh you're cabin ends up at the bottom of the lake…again." She added.

" Yeah about that, I don't like the fact that you found it ok to kiss _my _boyfriend." Ginny said turning red.

" Ha, you're boyfriend? The only reason her even notices you is because you've been dosing him love potions." Luna said.

" How did you know that?" Ginny yelled.

" Hello, daughter of the goddess of love? Wow and they say I'm dumb." Luna said.

" Uhh Luna no one would have the balls to call you dumb." Percy said.

" True." Luna said.

" I suppose we should get organized." Annabeth said.

" Yeah. Alright, cabin leaders up here." Percy said. All of the cabin heads came and stood on the steps.

" Aphrodite cabin, to me." Luna ordered and a group of kids came and stood in front of Luna.

" Ares, to me." Clarisse ordered, and so on and until all of the cabins were organized.

" Hermoine, what exactly is going on?" Ron asked.

" Well let's start by saying that the Greek gods are real and that I'm the daughter of Poseidon and that Luna is the daughter of Aphrodite." Hermoine said.

" This is my brother Percy, his girlfriend, our best friend Annabeth, daughter of Athena. My cousins, Thalia, daughter of Zeus and Nico son of Hades." Hermoine continued.

" Hey what about me?" Grover said.

" Oh and the best satyr protector ever Grover." Hermoine grinned.

" Who's Kronos?" Harry asked.

" Our grandpa." Hermoine, Nico, Thalia and Percy said at the same time.

" What?" Harry yelled.

" You really aren't up to date on your Greek mythology huh?" Luna said.

" You know Kronos? The father of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. Our parents cut him up into little pieces and threw them into the ocean." Percy said.

" But now he has risen, and so have the Titans. We've been in New York fighting them and their monsters. We thought we had defeated him when we killed his host-" Hermoine paused for a moment and wiped away a stray tear.

" We thought that he had been destroyed, but then we discovered that he found a new body, Voldemort's." Hermoine said.

" Then I don't understand why you're here, Harry could just kill your Kronos and be done with the whole thing." Ginny said haughtily.

" You idiot. There is no longer just one prophecy at play. Harry is suppose to kill Voldemort but Percy and I are suppose to kill Kronos." Hermoine said.

" Your what?" Ron and Harry asked.

" There was a prophecy that said one of the children of the big three would either defeat or die by the hands of Kronos at 16. Nico's only 14, Thalia joined the hunters so she is forever 15, and Percy and I are twins, that leaves us." Hermoine said.

Before anyone could react Dumbledore and the teachers returned.

" We have decided to accept your offer." Dumbledore said.

" Thank you. Training starts at 10 a.m. sharp, we expect students and teachers to be at the lake." Hermoine said.

" Of course, now the matter of lodging-" Dumbledore started.

" We we're wondering if it would be ok for us to live in the room of requirement?" Luna said.

" That's perfectly alright." Dumbledore said.

" Thank you, now if you'll excuse us we need to set up camp." Hermoine said. At that point all the demi gods walked out of the hall.

" What the fuck just happened?" The twins said.

**Heh, heh Soo What do you think? Please, please review? NO Flames please but constructive criticism would be nice. I apologize of grammar and spelling errors. **


End file.
